Lucifer's story
by Silentflight
Summary: Don't be fooled bred evil doesn't mean a definate villian heir, how an unhappy child escapes his life of pain.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tales

Once upon a time, what a lame beginning; how so many people got away with it is beyond me. I am going to start, well, differently.

He was sick, he was evil and he was the worst you could meet. His skin was a yellowish from over stress and sickness that never seemed to pass. He wore all black but more the Dracula kind than gothic. He wasn't old but looked weary with age, his long greasy hair was a slimy black and his eyes sank into his head. He was walking through the forest; it was a dark and mystical night. Faeries mocked him as he past laughing at his yellow face and hollow eyes, they obviously glistened with beauty, not him he was ugly. He reached out swatting their pestle frame; the three-inch faeries fell as he hit their glittery wings. He carried on walking ignoring the faeries chants, "ugly and evil," not the most insulting for him he had had worse.

He was Lucifer the son of the most hated villain a late decedent of Captain hook, second cousin of the troll under the bridge and the nephew of the witch of the west he wasn't having much luck. His father well he didn't even know who he was and his mother had spent but time, beating or spitting on her pathetic offspring. "He had always held her back" she would say "lower than dirt he was." After a while the child Lucifer believed it he told himself he was lower than dirt. That was how he became hated. He was unlike the lines before him, not evil. He only produced a painful tongue and could curse the brightest flower to wilt, if he opened his mouth at all.

At the age of twelve he left his mother, he set about to find a relative to care for him, he had stood gazing through the windows of other children seeing them with their families. The worst was Christmas day he walked the streets slowly in his battered shoes and stopped a Mary Jane's house. He looked through the window his dirty eyes filled with tears, the whole family sat around the fire hugging one another opening presents. Lucifer was twelve, a boy. Boys don't cry he said as he thought of his own home. Tears flowed down his face uncontrollably as his head spun with his mother's harsh words. He didn't return home that night, nor the one after, Lucifer could no longer take the way things were. Children mocked him, eyes stared at his mucky face, but not anymore he ran and began to search, he had many relatives one must care he told himself as he flew in his stride. As night fell and three years past he began to find the ever-beckoning truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tales chapter two

Lucifer dropped his bag stuffing the rotting berries into his mouth the best he could find in the dark wood. The faeries had dispersed and he lay down to sleep. Just before he took out the list of relatives, crossing off yet another one off his list this was the ninth to cross off. But Lucifer didn't give up, as he hadn't received nine rejections, from the "found" relatives. The first he had gone to see was Hook although he was going on three hundred he was told he looked the same as the day he left in his ship. Lucifer tried to walk there, but second star to the right isn't the easiest destination, poor Lucifer had no happy thought or pixie dust, so he sent a post card. He waited for a reply, as he curled up around the red post-box he slept as he waited. The dirty child received a loud "ehem," from a fairy plump in his red waistcoat he handed the waxed envelope to the boy. Once the fairy was a good thirty feet, he ripped the red wax seal and began to read.

"_I am most dreadfully sorry your great uncle has had a frightful incident with a rather large crocodile and is no longer with us. Yours most grievous Mr Smee."_

Lucifer had a list of all the relatives he knew, he crossed off the first name. Telling himself it was just a blip; surely not all of his relatives could have been gruesomely devoured by a giant lizard. So young Lucifer set off on his next journey, for his late cousin. He was told he was a great well not a man but a good guy, made the finest of thread he had been told. Lucifer with his back arched from his heavy bag as he approached the palace. The guard in his rather queer pink uniform asked who he was. Lucifer's green evil eyes looked at him, "I want to see Rumpeldstiltskin," Lucifer spoke his voice hushed and throaty. This did not put off the guard, he laughed at the boy, tears almost in his eyes, " haven't you heard popped his clogs when the queen told him to get lost, didn't get his way stamped his foot exploded like a rocket." The guard seemed to enjoy the thought of a little impy thing exploding like a cracker. Lucifer dropped his gaze turning away from the giggling guard and walking away. Looking at the next name on his list.

Next Milly, or aunt mildred to Lucifer, he walked towards oz. He had written down the address from the phone book. He held the paper in front of his face then lowered it. A large house seemed to be in place to what Lucifer had expected, the stripy stockings convinced him as well as the liquidised green gob, that whilst aunt Milly had been squished by a house, that Aunt Susan had been liquidised with a bucket of water. Lucifer sat down now in front of the tombstones. His matted hair covering his dirty face this was harder than he had thought. A pretty fairy in a very puffy dress came out, she had liked Dorothy but Lucifer made the place look untidy, as well as the munchkins wanting to eat him. She shoed him away even before he could pay his respects, so Lucifer was on the road again.

He decided to write down how his relatives had passed away just in case he happened to bump into his mother although he hoped not to, the explanation could only help: so Uncle hook, eaten by giant lizard, rumpeltstitskin (late cousin), exploded, Aunt Milly (witch of the east) had a house dropped on her. Her sister (witch of the west) liquidised, uncle wolf hacked to death after impersonating a granny. Lucifer was finding it hard to believe that all his relatives were being killed for no reason they were only the first few the others got much more extraordinary. Lucifer however did know that he was from a line of villains, but after seeing the results of his relatives he decided not to follow in their footsteps. Instead continued his search, now he lay asleep in the woods he would awake in agony due to the rotten berries he had eaten. As always he had no luck, couldn't even find food let alone a place to stay. But he was unaware of what was watching him. The figure stood in the shadow of a tree it was only just visible but the figure was carrying something on his shoulder; the moonlight glinted off the silver blade as he stood and watched the young boy sleep. Soon Lucifer would awake to a shock beyond any he had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tale chapter three

Lucifer woke as I wood pigeon cooed in the new light. That was when Lucifer saw him the figure from the night before he was sitting behind him back against a tree, string at him. An axe in his hand, he was a woodcutter and if Lucifer had not just woken up he would not be the least alarmed. The woodcutter had rather strange clothes on bereaves and a shirt much lie a picnic blanket. His fussy brown beard left only little of his face showing. He sighed Lucifer just stared trying not to show how scared he was, of the woodcutter. The woodcutter looked back at him, "you heard of Old mother Hubbard?" Lucifer shook his head the woodcutter handed him a leaflet. It read in a bold headline **home for the homeless children,** it listed all the qualifications of Mother Hubbard and showed photographs. Lucifer cringed happy children running together in the photos the longing in his gut returned. The Woodcutter looked at Lucifer again his face had only looked more in pain, "you know it ain't far from here, I'll gladly show you where it is, if you don't like it you can go on with yer travels." Lucifer was in shock, and then a thought hit him like a brick, what if it was a trick. Then he didn't care; he followed the woodcutter out of the deepest part of the forest until he saw a big cottage. Children playing outside and clucking hens around there feet, Lucifer followed the woodcutter up the yard and into the cottage. "Mary," the woodcutter called, a rather stout woman with rosy cheeks came through a young child in her arms. She looked at Lucifer and smiled, "well my boy you look like you need some cleaning, we'll find you a bed don't you worry. I'll get Abigail to help you out."

Lucifer was told a bit more about where he was as he looked through the leaflet, "_the large cottage is a good place to keep the children and despite the mass amount they all live well. Mrs Hubbard is very big on education and continues to turn out fine young adults who without this place would most likely be unloved and on the street." _ Lucifer read absorbing every word, I could be happy here he thought. Mother Hubbard came back a girl at her side she was about the same age as Lucifer and was undoubtedly Abigail. She had dark hair and a cindered dress but the widest smile he had ever seen. For the first time in his life he felt welcome somewhere. He could ask Abigail questions but what she was about to get him to do was not something he was used to. They walked together to the river, "ok, shirt off splash about as much as you like as long as you have a good Wash." Lucifer turned in shock, "a what?" Abigail sighed, "Just take our shirt off," and the struggle of learning began.


End file.
